


Undeniable Thirst

by TheBananasaurus



Category: Angel - Fandom, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: AU, Angry Sex, Lust Demon Magic, M/M, Mutual Non-Con, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 03:50:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11305086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBananasaurus/pseuds/TheBananasaurus
Summary: Kabul, Afghanistan, 1901: One year after Angel rescued a child from Darla after she gave him a chance to “redeem himself” from having his soul returned to him, by feeding on it. After he leapt from that window, he attempted to recuse himself from society and traveled to Kabul, where he thought he would be free of Darla, Spike, and Drusilla’s cruelty, along with all supernaturals in general.He was wrong, and Spike has found him... but to what end?





	Undeniable Thirst

It was late. Judging by the height of the moon, it was somewhere about an hour past midnight. Angel sat atop the rooftop of a married woman that had fallen for him, and despite his best efforts to remain away, he found himself drawn to her inexplicably.

He leaned his head back against a raised section of the roof, sighing deeply as he gazed up at the stars. Beneath him, the sounds of Kamirah and her husband, Ahmed, making passionate love were incredibly evident. Were it not for their home being surrounded on all sides by date palms and five-metre-high shrubbery, the neighbors might have complained.

Angel, however, despite not being a part of the ‘festivities,’ was enjoying himself… to a degree. His heart ached to hear his newest love being taken by another man, but he could not help himself - her cries and keens had roused his baser needs from their deep slumber. 

His eyelids drew closed as his palm rubbed along the trapped arousal in his trousers.

Saint’s preserve his undying soul, he was so alone. Kasmirah likely had no inkling he was even there, hearing every noise her lover evoked from her, or she might have been more quiet.

Who knows - maybe she would have cried even louder, if only to make him jealous. Regardless, at their current volume, they were just loud enough to drive him only  _ slightly _ mad with lust.

Were he to address this situation with a clear head, he might wonder why and how he had fallen so quickly for a woman he had met only one month prior… or why he had felt the need to couple with her every single night her husband was away, dealing with the political unrest in the city and its surrounding areas.

Perhaps she was some kind of desire demon…

No. He mustn’t think that. If she were, he would have to away once more, and he direly wished not to do so…

Even still, as he untied the leather strings barely holding his trousers together, and slipped his fingers around the needy girth within, he felt a sudden sense of unease… but this time, it was not the woman and her husband beneath him, it was--

_ Spike… _

Siring the sick bastard had left them with an unbreakable mental bond, giving them both the ability to sense when the other was near. His lips curled back and fangs lengthened almost of their own accord as he retied his trousers and stood. 

**“Show yourself, Spike,”** he ordered, a low growl resounding in his throat. 

**“Hold your bloody horses,** **_Angel,”_ ** mocked a muffled Cockney voice, loud enough that only those with supernatural hearing might catch. 

The faint  _ ‘whoosh’ _ of a body moving swiftly through the air was followed promptly by Spike landing nimbly atop the roof in a crouch. Angel’s fingers curled into fists as the other vampire stood, dusting off the shoulders of his black leather coat with a distasteful expression.

**“Of all the places, Angel, you had to choose one lit’rally** **_made_ ** **of dust,”** he muttered ruefully. 

**“It’s** **_sand._ ** **And I see you’re as vain as ever,”** retorted Angel, making no moves towards the other.

Finally, Spike lifted his eyes to Angel’s face, and lifted a well-trimmed brow.  **“Nothin’ wrong with wantin’ to take care of your appearance, mate. You could do better, yourself.”**

**“It doesn’t matter, I-- Spike, what are you doing here?”** snarled Angel, nose wrinkling further than it already had with his vampiric transformation.  **“Why have you found me? No one asked you to track me down.”**

It wasn’t a question. He knew Darla wanted nothing to do with him, and even if Drusilla did, Darla and Spike would’ve nay-sayed the idea straight to Hell. Or… so he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> [ **Author's Note** : I know I'm supposed to be posting for my Sherlock/John, Steve/Bucky, and Loki/Fandral fics that I have been working on 5ever, but I had this dream, okay? It was a marvelous, marvelous dream. The plot has been completely written out, I have only to flesh out the dialogue. More to come soon(ish), my lovelies...
> 
> Oh, and as for why Angel hadn't lost his soul upon 'coupling' with Kasmirah, that should be somewhat evident. Perhaps a bit of lore-bending might have been in order, but all's well that ends well, yes?]


End file.
